1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating the reflection performance of a reflecting mirror designed for a vehicle lamp, an evaluation system for evaluating the reflection performance of a reflecting mirror designed for a vehicle lamp, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for evaluating the reflection performance of a reflecting mirror designed for a vehicle lamp.
2. Related Background Art
A vehicle lamp comprises a light source, a reflecting mirror for obtaining approximately parallel light from this light source, and a lens disposed in front of the reflecting mirror.
In recent years, to the outside shapes of vehicles incorporating this type of vehicle lamps, various shapes have been applied in order to make the appearance of the vehicles more attractive. For this purpose, the outside shapes of the vehicles and shape-related restrictions, such as accommodating spaces for the vehicle lamps to be built in the vehicles are required for the vehicle lamps, i.e., the vehicle lamps, can be arranged in predetermined spaces with the desired appearance of the vehicles made attractive.
Therefore, in the development of the vehicle lamps, it is necessary to determine the shape of the reflecting mirrors while taking these requirements into account. Thus, the reflecting mirrors of the vehicle lamps have been adopting reflecting surfaces, such as paraboloids of revolution or multiple paraboloids, in order to obtain the desired reflection performance.